The Final Confrontation
by bel535672
Summary: This is Part 2 and the Sequel to The Long Journey Home..Will the Cylons suceed in finding earth before the fleet or will Kara and Lee stop them..Warning this is a NC17 rating and sometimes it will be R..
1. Chapter 1

The Final Confrontation This is the Sequel to – The Long Journey Home 

This is a **Kara/Lee/Boomer/Athena** centric piece. Other cast members also feature.

This is an Adults only piece - Rating will be **NC/17 **and in some places** R**

**Summary – **Kara has come back from the dead to be reunited with Lee. The Cylons are aware of Kara's return and have put a plan in place to kidnap Kara because of the information that she posses. We pick up the story onboard a Cylon Basestar.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. Feedback is always welcome.

Chapter 1 Cylon Basestar 

Athena placed her hands on either side of the downloading bath and waited to be given some sort of answers from her brothers and sisters. Brother Cavil decided to break the ice and inform Athena that she was going to be a permanent guest onboard the Basestar and that she would never see her precious Helo or Hera again. Athena looked around her there was 6 centurions place at the exists of the downloading chamber as well as numerous copies of each model. The thought of never seeing the people she loved again was so over whelming that she lost her grip on the side of the bath and fell back in. Athena was completely submerged in the goo when she felt two arms slide under her shoulders and hoisted her up and out of the bath. She found it very hard to stand he legs wanted to collapse, to make matters worse she was also completely naked and freezing cold.

One of the 6 models came up to her and placed a towel over her shoulders, one of the 8 models like herself gave her some clothes to put on, neither one of the two models made eye contact with her. Leoban stepped forward and asked her about Kara. He wanted to know everything, so Athena told him about Kara and Lee which made Leoban furious, Athena was pleased with herself, if they were going to keep her from her family then she was going to make things very difficult for them when it comes to information, you see she has a few tricks up her sleeve that the other Cylon models don't know about.

Galactica 

Boomer made her way forward from the pilots recreation room and ran into Con Tigh, the memories flooded back, how he beat her up in that jail cell fortunately for Tigh she had a mission to complete, she vowed one day she would have her revenge on him and Cally. Boomer made it to the CIC and opened the door. The Admiral was on the left bending over the strategy table with Kara and Lee and Gaeta.

The Admiral looked up and smiled at Boomer she was momentarily taken back in time to when destroyed the Cylon Basestar. That was the day she found out the truth about herself. The Admiral was in the middle of saying some thing to her _oh frak what was it._

"_Good work Athena the Claxon Traveller is now fully operational again. The captain managed to get their FTL drives back on line."_

"_Thank you sir. You wanted to see me?"_

"_Yes, I have a special mission for you Athena, you will scouting all of the star systems along with Racetrack in preparation for the fleets jump towards earth. Kara and Gaeta have come up with strategic jump points that you are to follow."_

"_Yes sir, when is the first mission to take place."_

"_At 05.30hrs now you are dismissed."_

"_Yes sir, and thank you sir."_

Athena walked out of the CIC smiling, this news was better than expected, she now had a better plan to get Kara onboard and raptor and onto the Basestar.

Kara looked up as Sharon walked out the CIC she was comfortable with the Admirals suggestion of Athena and Racetrack only doing the scouting missions. She knew it was up to her and Lee and Gaeta to make sure they were jumping to the right coordinates. Normally Kara would treat this like just an ordinary mission, prep it and go, only this time she is not the one flying the missions Athena and Racetrack are. For Kara giving over control is hard, she is so used to being in control of everything when she is in the air the only person she would ever give complete control to is Lee. Looking over at Lee she caught his eye and gave him one of her trademark Starbuck grins. Lee smiled back at her and went back to looking at the chart Gaeta was pointing at.

Lee felt good, he was doing something that he really wanted to do and he was doing it with Kara. The only thing that was playing on his mind was the Cylon plot to kidnap Kara, he cant let his guard down for a minute there is no way he will lose her again. He once again focussed his attention on the chart Gaeta was showing his father when Helo came over to stand next to him.

"_Apollo I here that Athena is going to be flying special scouting missions?"_

"_You herd correct. It is not going to be easy the coordinates have to be precise or we could end up further away than we are now."_

"_Apollo I want to be her ECO."_

"_What Helo you cant your acting XO at the moment and anyway there is no way my father would let the two of you go. If anything happened to you who would look after Hera."_

"_Your right sir. It was stupid of me to ask. I just have a bad feeling about this that is all."_

"_No problems. Don't worry it will all work out, Athena and Racetrack will complete their missions and the fleet will have a new home."_

Pilots Bunkroom 

Sam Anders was sitting in his bunk going through the raptor pilot's handbook when Seelix came through the hatch with a few of the other nuggets. Sam looked up and greeted them then went back to reading. The nuggets left the room and headed down to Joes Bar with Seelix in tow, just when he thought he was going to have peace and quiet the hatch door re-opens and in comes Boomer. He looked up again and greeted Boomer with a smile she looked back and nodded as she backed out of the room. Sam thought that was a bit odd but then again he is new to the ship and the crew. He put down the book and decided to try and have a short power nap. As soon as he closed his eyes he drifted off to sleep. Sam felt himself floating. The scene in front of him was the corridor of the Galactica he could see all the crew going about their duties. He could see Boomer going down a dimly lit corridor on E - deck, she stopped in front of a very old and rusty looking door she opened it with ease and stepped through. Sam floated in behind her, she went to the back of the room and opened up the panelling on the wall, she then pulled out some fibre optic cabling and a device that defiantly looked like it was Cylon made. She then proceeded to send a report informing the Cylons of her new assignment from Admiral Adama. She stated that she had a new plan to get Kara Thrace off the ship. Using the name **Boomer **she signed off and put the device safely back to where she had it hidden and put the panel and the cable back into the wall, and exited the room. **Boomer** her name is **Boomer** as soon as Sam realised this he woke up instantly. Boomer was Athena's sister and the original Sharon Valerii on the Galactica, Kara had mentioned her many times in the past, and she was also on New Caprica. This was defiantly not good; he now what the 7 were going to do and he had to stop them. The first thing he had to do was to see if what he was dreaming was real or not. So he got up and started walking towards E – Deck, if this was indeed Boomer then he would have to find some way of letting Kara know without giving away the fact that he is indeed a Cylon himself.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Cylon Basestar**_

Athena was escorted to a holding cell which contained a bed and amenities the walls were a bluey grey with lights placed strategically around the room as well as a computer link running through the walls with no access panel. This cell was used for human prisoners not Cylon prisoners so it was designed with humans in mind so for Athena it actually wasn't so bad.

As Athena lay on the hard flat mattress planning her next move the door to her cell opened and in came a Leoban model and Cavil model followed by three centurions. Athena smiled to herself because now the fun begins.

"_Well Sharon I hope you are comfortable"_

"_Thankyou Brother I am. But I would prefer to be back on Galactica with my husband and daughter."_

"_I am sorry Sharon that life is no longer yours. Your place is here with us now."_

"_Listen to me Leoban there is no way in hell I am staying here with you and there is no way I am going to tell you anything about Starbuck, no actually I will tell you this. I here Lee Adama drilled her so hard up against a wall that she couldn't walk straight for a week, she was herd screaming out his name saying "Oh Lee……Lee harder harder oh yesssssss" was that helpful to you Leoban cause it sure felt good to me."_

"_Ah Sharon I see you haven't lost you sense of humour. You will tell us everything we need to know I can guarantee it."_

"_What are you going to do "Kill Me" go ahead do it, I will just download again and again, and if you box me you will have to box all of me and I don't think you want to do that, __**so bring it on**__."_

With that the three centurions stepped forward and dragged Athena off the bed and onto the floor they pulled her out of the room by her ankles towards a room Athena knows only to well. The door opened and Athena was dragged in she couldn't feel her ankles by this stage the 3 centurions dropped her legs and left her alone in the Lab. The equipment they had in the room was sort of like the farms they had on Caprica only more advanced. They wasn't only baby making machines in here it also contained machines she had never seen before. The feeling had slowly returned to her ankles so she was able to get up and have a look around and to her surprise she found out that she wasn't alone. On the other side of the room there was a human test subject strapped to a gurney she was barely conscious when Athena stepped forward. The woman tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Its ok don't try to talk. My name is Sharon Agathon call sign Athena. I am a raptor pilot with the colonial fleet let me get you out of this. What is your name?"

"You're a Cylon."

"Yes I am a Cylon but I am a prisoner just like you. They have taken me away from my husband and daughter. I am a traitor to them because I fell in love with a human. "

"Yes I have herd of you my name is Gianne no please don't look it is too late for me I don't want to live like this. I was pregnant when they captured me and they took my baby after it was born I don't know what happened to it. I didn't even find out if it was a boy or a girl"

"Oh my god Gianne I am so sorry I have no idea what happened to the children from Caprica, I will do my best to find out"

"So colonial fleet did you say? You wouldn't happen to know a pilot by the name of Lee Adama? Lee and I were seeing each other before the attack; he is the father of my child"

"Apollo yes I work with him on the Galactica he is the CAG. He and Starbuck are the two senior pilots on the ship."

"Thank the gods he is alive."

"Athena can I ask you something"

"Go ahead."

"Is Lee with anybody?"

"Well I am not going to lie to you. Yes he and Starbuck have finally hooked up he has been in love with her forever."

"Starbuck?"

"Oh sorry her name is Kara Thrace she was engaged to his brother before he died in a viper accident over Caprica."

"Kara Thrace I remember her she was Zak's flight instructor in the academy a pretty blonde woman. I always thought there was something between them. Good I am happy for Lee I am glad he has somebody. Athena I want you to do something for me."

"What would you like me to do Gianne."

"I want you to pull the plug and let me go."

"I cant."

"Please you have to do this I don't want to live like this please."

"Okay but I want you to know I will find out what happened to you baby."

Athena walked over the panel that was keeping Gianne alive and switched it off, within 3 minutes the monitor showed flat lines and she was gone. Watching from the corner of the room was the Cylon model known as Simon. He couldn't believe the interaction that took place between Sharon and the human woman. But what he found most interesting was the child that was fathered by Lee Adama.

_**Galactica **_

Lee and Kara left the CIC and headed back towards their quarters. Kara was exhausted and Lee wasn't much better. It had been a very big day for both of them. Kara opened the hatch door and entered Lee followed her in and dogged the door. Kara's first stop was the bathroom and Lee sat on the side of the bed taking off his boots and hanging up his uniform. Kara walked out of the bathroom and smiled as Lee was standing there in just his boxer shorts. God that man has a beautiful body and it is all mine. Lee turned around to see the smile on Kara's face and stepped forward to help her get undressed. Kara of course was grateful for the assistance as she was so tired she could even stand up properly, these was no sex tonight for her if Lee wanted it he was going to have to do all the work. Kara got into bed and Lee followed her in, after a bit of moving around they both got comfortable and fell straight off to sleep.

In her dreams Kara was able to talk to Zeus and Aphrodite they placed the map to earth bit by bit into her head. Kara was completely unaware of what was happening to her because when she awoke the next morning the memory was gone from her head of ever talking to them. Lee rolled over and put his arm around her; Kara felt the shift in the bed and woke up. Kara decided that if she was awake then so was Lee, she very carefully rolled over so as not to disturb him and moved her hand slowly down towards his cock, Lee was obviously having a good dream because he was half stiff. Kara grasped his cock and started to pump it very slowly this made Lee moan in his sleep, she decided to increase the tempo ever so slightly as not to completely wake him up that would come later, Lee started to move his hips along in time with her hand, she knew he was getting close to coming so she slowed the movement of her hand down just enough to keep him from coming. Ever so slowly she pushed Lee so he was on his back she gently pulled back the covers and moved til she was straddling him she gently lowered herself onto his rock hard cock. Lee moaned as soon as she slid over him. Kara started to move her hips up and down very slowly, she loved the feel of his cock in her its was heaven. Kara could feel herself about to come hard so quickened up the pace. Lee opened his eyes and grabbed Kara's nipples and started to twist them he knew he couldn't hold out any longer and he wanted Kara to go with him.

"_Oh gods Lee……so good………so good…..that's it….Ah…….yes"_

"_That's it kara come with with me baby……Oh god yeah…."_

The next minute Kara was bucking on top of Lee and he was struggling to keep a hold of her the force of her orgasm was so powerful that it drained the life out of her and sent him over the edge. Lee came inside of her with the force of 100 nuclear bombs going off at the same time. It took a couple of minutes for both of them to calm down, Kara gently eased herself off Lee and laid beside him with her head on his chest and looked up into that beautifully chiselled face of a god.

"Hey baby"

"Hey yourself, that was quite a wake-up call, I could get used to this."

"Good because I plan on making this a regular thing."

"God you are so beautiful Kara, I love you so much."

"I love you to Lee."

"Now as much as I want to make love to you all day, and believe you me it is tempting, I don't think my father would appreciate it very much. So after you."

"You are such a party pooper Lee, but your right we have a job to do."

Kara had a quick shower in the head and Lee showered in his private quarters he met Kara in the corridor heading towards the war room where Gaeta was already waiting for them. The door was already open and Gaeta had a whole list of jump coordinates and reference charts and grid patterns strewed out over the table. Kara had a quick look around the table until she got to a particular chart in the Hoth System. Kara held this chart in her hand; she knew it had meaning but not yet. What she had decided to do was put to one side any charts that she feels might have special meaning.

"_Action Stations…Action Stations set condition one through the ship" _

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **_Athena has been killed by Boomer and has downloaded onto the Cylon Basestar , Sam has found out via a dream that Boomer is on the Galactica and he has found out their Plan for Kara. Lee and Kara are still busily planning the road to earth.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Galatica**_

Sam was still trying to figure out a way to tell Kara about Boomer when he accidentally walked straight into Dee on her way back to the bunkroom. He apologised and continued to make his way towards E-Deck. The path he has taken is a familiar one; in the dream Boomer took this path. Sam made sure he took a mental note of everything as he walked past in case he was questioned later. Sam came around the corner and was face to face with Boomer.

"Hey Athena"

"Hey Sam what brings you here?"

"Thought I would do a recon of the ship you know seeing as I am new here and let's face when Kara and I were together we didn't exactly go exploring if you know what I mean."

"Okay. Well let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks I will. Actually I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with some of the flight manuals. I am still trying to get the hang of it."

"Sure no problem, I am a little busy at the moment, I will get back to you as to when."

"Thanks Athena I appreciate it."

"See you Sam, don't get lost I don't want to have to order a S.A.R onboard the Galactica."

"Very funny Athena. See you later."

Sam walked away from his encounter breathing a si of relief, she was the last person he was expecting to see, thank the lords her was able to think quickly. Sam looked back to make sure Boomer had not followed him, once he was sure the coast was clear he walked half way down the corridor to a very rusty looking door. This looked like the door from his dream, so he stepped forward and opened it. As Sam entered the room he thought this was defiantly the place he walked to the back of the room as Boomer did in his dream and found the panel on the back wall. He opened up the panel and was looking at the fibre optic cables and the Cylon device. He didn't dare touch it just in case it had sent an alarm to Boomer, hell he wasn't even sure if he hadn't done it already. Sam closed up the panel and got the hell out of the room and headed straight for the hanger deck and a little chat with the Chief.

The hanger deck was a buzz of activity; it was going to be very hard to get the Chief alone.

"Excuse me Chief I need a word."

"Sorry sir I am swamped at the moment, I have 6 raptors down as well 8 vipers that need repairs."

"Chief I believe that this takes priority over all else."

"Okay give me a couple of minutes. Cally can you take over for a minute there is something I need to take care of."

"Sure Chief."

Sam and the Chief moved over the to far corner of the hanger deck where nobody could here them.

"Ok Sam what is this all about? What's so important that I had to drop everything?"

"Chief I know this is going to sound crazy but I had a dream that Athena was actually Boomer and that the Cylons plan to kidnap Kara.

"You pulled me away for that. A fraken dream you are crazy this Cylon stuff is certainly getting to you."

"Chief let me finish. In my dream Boomer went to a storage room on E-Deck, she went to the back of the room and opened a panel up in the wall she then pulled out a fibre optic cable and a Cylon device. She relayed her plan to kidnap Kara to the other Cylons and signed off as Boomer. When I woke up I thought I was gong crazy as you said this Cylon stuff was getting to me so I had to know if it was real so I went to find the room. It was all real all right; there really is a fibre optic cable in the wall and a Cylon device. She really is Boomer. Chief what should we do tell the Admiral and the President? How the hell do we do this without exposing ourselves as Cylons?

"_Action Stations Action Stations Set Condition One Throughout The Ship"_

_**Cylon Basestar**_

Athena was completely unaware of Simon being in the room it wasn't until she turned around to see him smiling at her did she understand the full extent of what had taken place. The Cylons had just found out that Lee Adama has a child and that is there way to get to Kara if Boomer is unsuccessful in her mission. Athena could see two centurions behind Simon; he motioned them to step forward. In an instant Athena found both of her wrists were restrained and she was being pulled towards an examination table in the centre of the room. The restraints were applied on both of her legs and arms pinning down so there was no way she was able to break free. Simon stepped forward and bent over her so that his face was close to her ear and whispered, _"You will tell us what we want to know."_

Once Athena was properly restrained the two centurions left the room. Simon straightened up and pulled a trolley over to where he was standing, Athena didn't have to look at it to know what was on the tray. She knew Simon was going to use a memory worm to locate the specific information.

"_Comfortable?"_

"_What the frak do you think you son of a bitch? Let me go."_

"_Now you know I can't do that, we need to know what you know."_

"_You know that memory worm won't work on me."_

"_I am afraid that this is no ordinary worm it has been modified to suit you, your other copies will be unaffected. It will strip every last piece of information from your memory leaving you just an empty shell, even downloading wont help you so there is not a dam thing you can do about it."_

Simon moved his left hand and grabbed the fibre optic cable that was plugged into a panel that was close by. Athena tried to break free she started to scream and thrash her head about on the table. Simon put the cable back on the tray and grabbed the harness straps that were hanging below either side of the table, he then placed is arms either side of Athena's head and closed the two straps together forcing Athena to stop moving she was now completely trapped. Simon then picked up the cable and a pocketknife and moved towards her wrists. Athena was still screaming she needed her memories she needed to see Helo and Hera, she needed to feel love she needed all of this if she was going to survive.

Simon placed the blade of the pocket knife about 2 inches above her wrist; he knew all Cylon models have an access point for uplinks on that part of the body. Athena could feel the knife cutting into her skin the pain was excruciating she could feel every dig he made with the knife, finally he had reached the right spot and stopped cutting into her. Simon then got the cable and started to push it into the freshly cut skin till he could hear a clicking sound, which means that he has connected her up to the panel. Athena was now part of the Cylon mainframe she could already feel it.

Lying on the table she decided her last memories were the ones she was going to treasure, just this morning her and Karl had made love, she loved him so much the others could never understand what it was like not even Boomer and she was involved with the Chief for a long time, the only other person would be 6 and her frakked up relationship with Baltar. Athena started to cry when she thought of her little girl, she had been through so much to get her back and now she was going to loose the memory of her forever. Simon started the machine and Athena instantly felt a surge of power go through her body, the process had begun. The memories started to drift away one by one Sharon was struggling to hold on, the next minute the door opened and all Sharon could here was gunfire.

TBC

Authors Note 

I just want to say a quick thanks to **Darkfinder** and **Pilotlover**…..thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate it.. To everyone else who has read my story thanks for reading it I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have had writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Summary:**_ Sam has found out that his dream was real and has told the Chief. Athena is currently trapped on a Cylon Basestar they have decided to erase her memory with a worm that has been specifically programmed to her neural system. We pick up the story on the Galactica with Lee and Kara.

_**Galactica**_

"_Action Stations…….Action Stations……Set Condidtion One Throughout the Ship" _

Lee, Kara and Gaeta all ran from the war room back towards the CIC Gaeta entered the room first followed by Lee then Kara. The Admiral told Gaeta to man his post and Lee and Kara to suit up in case they were needed.

"_Kara I want you and Lee to be our S.A.R pilots, raptors only is that understood."_

"_Yes sir."_

Kara followed Lee back to their quarters, and grabbed one of Lee's spare flight suites. She had missed suiting up and going on CAP, flying had been her life she missed the adrenaline rush when she had to bank a 7G turn to shoot some frakking toaster out of the sky. Those were the good old days when she didn't care about anything only the thrill of the kill, gods she can't believe just how much she has changed it feels like only yesterday that she was sitting under a viper with Lee. Kara was snapped back to reality by the sound of Lee's voice.

"_Kara are you ready yet….Kara are you ready to yet."_

"_Sorry I was a hundred miles away."_

"_I can see that….look are you ready to go."_

"_Yeah sorry…lets go."_

The Cylon raiders got into formation ready to attack there were 15 raiders and 1 raptor. The raptor was piloted by Doral, the up coming battle was a smoke screen to hide his real purpose and that is to rendezvous with Boomer onboard the Claxon Traveller. The command was given and the raiders moved forward in a scatter formation there was a group of 20 vipers coming there way, Doral piloted the raptor as faraway from the battle as possible and turned on the colonial transponder. Once the battle was under way he moved the raptor closer to the fleet, Boomer had arranged with the captain of the Claxon Traveller to have the ship as far away from the fleet without raising suspicion. Doral was an expert pilot as all Cylons were he manoeuvred the raptor along side the ship and was granted to clearance to land. The battle was over quickly and the Cylons destroyed. Doral exited the raptor and a quickly escorted to the VIP quarters where he was to wait for a signal from Boomer instructing him that Kara was in her custody.

Kara and Lee were waiting in the S.A.R raptor when the call came through that all vipers were accounted for. Lee was relieved that they were not needed; he exited the raptor and headed back to their quarters to change. Kara was followed Lee as far as the stores room, Kara decided she really need to get a new flight suit, she knew that she wouldn't be using it much but she still wanted her own and if the purser was going to give her a hard time about she would have to deck them. Lee walked into their quarters and was instantly confronted with Dee lying naked in his bed.

"_Dee what are you doing here?"_

"_Well I thought I would come and see my husband, you know Lee you used to like seeing me naked."_

"_Dee stop it, I am not your husband I never truly was, don't you get that, I Love Kara I always have and I always will."_

"_Lee she is no good for you she will only hurt you don't you see that."_

"_No Dee that is where you are wrong, now I want you dressed and out of here."_

Kara rounded the corner to the quarters her and Lee shared, she could see Lee standing outside the door he was talking to somebody and he didn't sound very happy. It was only when she moved a little closer did she recognise the second voice of that being Dee, now Kara had already given Dee a warning to stay away from Lee, I guess she wanted to do it the hard way.

"_Lee what the frak is going on here?"_

"_Kara it is not what you think, I walked in to find her like this."_

"_Lee its ok, Come hear you bitch."_

Before Lee could react Kara had already pushed past him and launched herself at Dee. Dee was screaming and Kara just kept on hitting her, Lee grabbed Kara around the waist in a bear hug and pulled her off Dee kicking and screaming out _"You fraken bitch all you had to do was leave Lee alone, but no you had to go and do something stupid like this and force me to hurt you."_ Dee at this stage was a bloodied mess on the floor and was unable to speak. Lee went picked up the wall phone and called for a Medic for Dee, and when the Admiral herd about what happened he had the marines escort Kara to the brig.

Boomer left Sam and headed back to the quarters Athena and Helo shared, she wasn't looking forward to seeing that brat of a child in Hera her only regret is that she didn't snap her neck when she had the chance. Hera was the one thing that could blow her cover; she wouldn't stop crying when she was on the Basestar no matter what she did she knew that Boomer was not her mother. As luck would have it Karl had just finished his shift in the CIC and had already picked up Hera from the sitters.

"_Hey baby how was your shift?"_

"_Good how was yours?"_

"_Usual, hey Hera do you want mummy to give you a bath tonight?"_

"_What do you say mummy, give Hera a bath and I will get her diner ready."_

"_Okay baby come to mummy"_

Boomer held out her arms, it was now or never, Helo place Hera gently into her mother's arms and watched as she entered the makeshift bathroom. Boomer waited for Hera to start crying, but she didn't instead she seemed to study her every move. Boomer undressed Hera and stepped into the shower. Karl watched from the door as his wife gently washed their daughter hair, he smiled he would never in his wildest dreams imagined that he could be this happy. Boomer finished washing Hera and stepped out of the shower to find Karl looking at her, she could see the love in his eyes and for one moment she could see what Athena's life is like. After diner Karl put Hera to bed and Boomer made up an excuse to leave. She headed back down the familiar path to E – Deck the corridors of Galactica were completely deserted, Boomer entered the room and went to the back panel and pulled out the Cylon transmitter. The information that she recieved was that Doral was now onboard the Claxon Traveller, that was her signal to execute plan Alpha.

Kara sat in the brig contemplating what she had just done to Dee, she was really surprised at herself she thought she was past all the physical violence but it turned out she was wrong. Its all Lee's fault why does he have to be good looking that women keep their hands off him, is she going to have to dot this with every female that Lee comes into contact with, gods if that is the case then she had better start hitting the gym more. Kara got off her bunk and started to do push ups, she got the 25th one and happened to look ahead to see a pair of boots, Kara stopped her push up's and got to her feet. The boots belonged to the old man and he didn't look at all pleased to see her.

"_Captain Thrace would you please tell me what happened that you had to beat up one of my officer's so badly that she a broken jaw, nose, as well as severe bruising."_

"_I am sorry Sir I don't quite know what came over me. I was coming back from getting a new flight suite and I saw Lee arguing with Dee, normally I wouldn't be bothered by that but the fact was Sir she was lying NAKED in our bed, now I already warned her to stay away from Lee but she didn't listen, so I beat it into her I guess._

"_Well Captain that is conduct unbecoming of an officer, I hear by demote you to the rank of Lieutenant for the period of 1 month, and after 1month if your conduct as an officer has improved then you will be re-instated to your current rank as Captain, is the understood Lieutenant."_

"_Yes sir and I am sorry Sir."_

"_Guards you can release her now." _

Kara turned her back as the Admiral left she couldn't face him, she hated the fact that she had disappointed him, what about Lee did he feel the same way, with that thought tears started to role down her cheek she couldn't stop it, she collapsed onto the bunk in the middle of the room and curled her legs up to her chest. Kara had was lying on her back facing the wall, she was completely unaware that an intruder had made her way into the brig and had killed the 2 marines that were supposed to be guarding her. Boomer moved with perfect precision from one guard to the next, snapping their necks like twigs, she very quietly made her way into Kara's cell, she pulled out the taeser gun she had in her pocket and advance towards Kara. Kara herd a noise behind her and rolled over to be confronted with the image of Athena, the next thing she felt was a bolt of electricity going through her and she was out cold. Boomer lifted Starbuck up and carried her unconscious body out of the brig towards a small storage room where she had hidden a large storage container on a trolley. Boomer laughed and joked her way down the corridor till she got to the room, opened the door and dragged Starbuck inside. Boomer opened the lid and dumped Kara inside she had made sure there were enough airhole's in the container so she would survive till they got to the Claxon Traveller. Once onboard she and Doral would have to move quickly, the stolen raptor is prepped and ready to go as soon as she lands the hardest part is going to be getting of the Galactica but she had that covered.

Sharon opened the door to the supply room and pushed the trolley containing the body of Kara Thrace towards the starboard hanger bay, she was lucky the route she took was normally void of crew, she arrived at the far end of the hanger bay, she knew that Lucky was due to go out on a supply run to the Claxon Traveller so all she had to do was offer her a day off and she said yes. Boomer greeted the Chief and went straight to raptor 653; the Chief helped her load the container onboard and stepped away. Boomer put on her helmet and fired up the raptors engines. The raptor lifted off and headed towards the Claxon Traveller, Boomer radioed the Captain and told him and Doral to have the stolen raptor ready for take off as soon as she lands.

Lee was on his way to the brig to see Kara when he was called back to the CIC, thanks to Tigh he was now going to be doing Dee's shift in the CIC as punishment for Kara's actions. About 3hrs later Lee walked into the brig and was confronted with 2 the dead bodies and no Kara. The Cylons had done it they had kidnapped Kara and Lee had no fraking idea where she was.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: **Boomer has carried out her mission and has Kara Thrace in custody; she and Doral are getting ready to leave the Claxon Traveller. Lee has walked into the brig and has discovered the 2 dead marines. We pick this story up on the Cylon Basestar…

_**Cylon Basestar**_

The memory worm was only one quarter way through its first cycle when Sharon herd 4 shots. The assassin fired first at Simon and he collapsed to the floor in a pool of his own blood. The other 2 bullets went into the two centurions that were standing near the door. Bullet number 4 was fired at the panel that Sharon was hooked up to and it lit up like a Christmas tree. Sharon could feel the power drain from her body, she could feel her senses start to come back online, and she was no longer hooked up to the Cylon mainframe. The assassin moved quickly across the room to where Sharon was lying strapped to an examination table, she pulled the fibre optic cable out of her arm and opened her restraints. In a split second Sharon was off the table and standing directly opposite the assassin, to her surprise it was Dianna Biers Cylon model number 3.

BSGBSGBSGBSG 

Dianna could still see the eye of Jupiter as if it were right in front of her, when she saw the faces of the final 5 Cylons she was taken back by how much she didn't know, she had one of them in custody on New Caprica and she had no idea who or what he was. Standing in front of them she could feel the power coursing through her veins one of them reached out and touched her, then all of a sudden her programming went haywire and she started to feel the life drain from her body, that last thing she remembers was waking up in the downloading bath with Brother Cavil at her side, he told her that the others had made a decision to box her line. She remembers the instant she died and the place she went to after it.

Dianna stood in front of the Cylon gods, in the Grand Temple of Light; they explained to her that she was chosen above her 6 brothers and sisters to carry out an important task. Number 1 stepped forward and gently cupped Dianna's face he told her she had to protect Apollo with her life. Dianna stood there and listened to Number 1 talking, she had always thought Baltar was the chosen one but now it seems that honour is Lee Adama's. Her thoughts were interrupted by Number 2 asking her if she understands what she has to do, Dianna said yes that she was to protect the chosen one in Lee Adama. Number 1 then told her that Lee Adama was one of the chosen one's but Starbuck is the one that possess the knowledge and the strength to get to earth. As it turns out Apollo and Starbuck are children of the gods and their offspring will be the one true god that will unite humans and Cylons. Number 1 let go of Dianna and told her that her programming had been altered and that she will be resurrected by the other 6 Cylons, her first task will be to rescue the Cylon model known as Athena and get back to the Colonial Fleet in time to save Kara from Boomer. Her mission is going to be a very difficult one for she will have to convince the humans and Athena of her loyalty, she will have to do what ever is necessary to achieving her goal. With that Dianna suddenly found the room going dark, she collapsed to the floor and disappeared along with the Grand Temple of Light. Dianna awoke with a scream and complete disorientation she couldn't breathe properly, she was sinking further down into the downloading bath when she felt two arms reach in and grab her out. She was surrounded by all her brothers and sisters; she had been unboxed just as the final 5 had said. Dianna was now ready to carry out her mission; she knew what she had to do and nothing was going to get in her way.

BSGBSGBSGBSG

Athena stared at Dianna not sure what the other women was going to do. Dianna made a move towards the end of the table and Athena was instantly on guard, she kept looking towards the door waiting for more centurions to show up and kill them both, or another Simon to take over where the other one left off. Dianna to was unsure how to play this situation, she knew that Athena was going to have some pretty big trust issues with her, lets face it who can blame her after all she did try and kill her on New Capricia when she went for the launch keys for the Civilian Ships.

"_3 what the frak is going on here, is this some sort of trick, you were boxed, and your entire line was boxed."_

"_Sharon I know you have question's and I will answer them, I realise that seeing me is a shock but right now we have to get you out of here and back to the fleet."_

"_Why. Why should I believe you? You tried to kill me on New Caprica."_

"_You have no reason to but I did save you from losing everything that you hold dear now hat should be worth something."_

"_Wow that is a really good speech 3 I am so moved by you sincerity, now tell me again why the __**FRAK**__ should I believe you."_

"_Ok fine, Sharon here is the deal, I was boxed but they brought me back because of what I saw that day in the temple. I saw the final 5 Cylon's I know who they are and where they are. It is my job to bring you back to the fleet because you have a very big part to play in all of this. Our brothers and sisters have no idea who the final 5 are and if they were to find out they would destroy them and the fleet, we can't let Kara Thrace or Lee Adama fall into their hands."_

"_What have Apollo and Starbuck got to do with this?"_

"_They are children of the Gods; Kara Thrace is the chosen one she posses the knowledge to find earth. Lee Adama is also a God and he is her soul mate. My mission is to protect the two of them with my life and that is what I am going to do. _

"_Okay Dianna lets say what you are telling me is the truth, name one of the final 5 Cylons then, as an act of good faith."_

"_Alright then as an act of faith then I will tell you Colonel Tigh is a Cylon he is the first, and if you don't' believe me then ask him about the music her hears in his head all day long."_

"_**Frak me**__ your good you nearly had me going with that, no really you are going to have to do better than that if you want me to believe you."_

All of a sudden Dianna started to shake she dropped her head to her chest and let out a breath. She raised her head again and all that was visible where the whites of her eyes. She started speaking in a revibrated voice that clearly wasn't hers.

"_Sharon my name is Number 1and am the first Cylon God. I am using this vessel to communicate with you, Dianna was chosen above all other Cylon models to protect the two chosen ones, and you also have a very important role to play in the destinies of Apollo and Starbuck. What Dianna tells you is the truth; my human body is in fact Saul Tigh all of the final 5 are onboard the Galactica as we speak. It is imperative that you and Dianna get back to the fleet in time to save Kara Thrace. If the chosen ones are separated then earth is doomed."_

"_How do I know you are telling me the truth?"_

"_Athena do you remember your daughter Hera and your human Husband Karl?_

"_Vaguely. I know there names but I can't remember what they look like."_

"_Sharon a hold of my hands, to prove to you I am real I will give you back all of your memories."_

Athena stepped forward and took a hold of Dianna's hands she closed her eyes and waited for the memories to come flooding back. The amount of information was over whelming it was a miracle, she started to cry this was an experience like no other she had her life back and it was complete. Dianna dropped Sharon's hands and the process was complete.

"The transfer is now complete; you should be able to remember everything. The only thing I ask in return is that you help Dianna get back to the fleet."

"Thankyou for giving me my memories back, and I will make sure Dianna gets back to the fleet of that you can be sure."

"Goodbye Athena"

"Goodbye 1"

Dianna dropped her head to her chest and could feel the presence of 1 leaving her body, Athena moved towards the hatch and motioned Dianna to follow her, and they needed an escape plan and fast. Dianna wasn't sure how she was taken over but 1 did say they had altered her programming, Athena obviously believed her and that was the main thing. The two women made there way out of the room and in the direction of the hanger bay. The plan was simple grab a raider and get the hell off this Basestar, that was easier said than done, they uncounted centurions blocking the quickest access to the hanger bay, Dianna calmly walked up and instructed them to move to which they complied, Athena followed Dianna until they walked past a room that was full of children, Athena wondered if the child of Lee Adama was in there, seeing all those children made her think of how lucky she was to have Karl and Hera in her life.

The hanger bay was empty of all human copies but there were some centurions that were around, they spotted a heavy raider in the far corner closest to the launch doors. Dianna made her way across to it and Athena followed close behind. Athena opened the hatch and started to prep the raider for takeoff when from out of now where a 6 model appeared. Dianna walked out to greet her and Athena continued to prep the raider without the 6's knowledge. Dianna told her she was on her way to Caprica with Athena so she could be dissected and studied seeing as she was the first Cylon woman to give birth to a child. The 6 model seemed to believe the story. Dianna got into the raider and proceeded to pilot it out just clear of the Basestar. Sharon took over the controls so Dianna could program the raiders FTL drive. She worked out the number of jumps it would take to rendezvous with the fleet would be at least 7, but hard part was yet to come, not being blown out of the sky by the Galactica's vipers.

They had just completed jump number 6 and were ready for jump 7 when Dianna asked Athena what she was going to tell the Admiral. Athena hadn't actually thought about it, she was so concerned with getting off the Basestar. They had no Colonial Transponder codes so they were instantly going to come up on Dradis. Dianna pressed execute on her control panel enabling the FTL drive to count down, they would have precisely 30 seconds before they materialised in Colonial Space. Jump 7 was under way and when the ship materialised Athena could see the fleet, she was never so happy to be home. There were 3 blips on their Dradis. Athena could see the CAP coming towards them; she grabbed the headset and started call out to the Galactica.

"Galactica this is Athena do you copy……I say again this is Athena do you copy."

"Galactica to the Cylon who claims to be Athena do not attempt to come any closer or you will be fired upon."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

_**Summary: **_Sam has had conformation the Boomer is onboard Galactica masquerading as Athena and has planned to kidnap Kara. Lee has made his way down to the brig to see Kara and has been confronted with 2 dead marines. We pick up this story with Sam and The Chief in the hanger bay and Lee in the brig……….

Galactica 

Lee was numb he couldn't believe it he had let Kara down again, he didn't protect her he should have been there, he should have saved her. The same emotions were slowly creeping up and taking him over again the loss he felt was so great when her viper exploded he didn't think he could ever recover, he quickly put those feelings aside and snapped into his military persona and picked up the phone on the wall he got Helo, he asked to speak directly to the Admiral.

"_Sir we have a situation down in the brig, 2 marines are dead and Kara is missing."_

"_Major stay where you are I am sending some marines to secure the area and do a search of the ship. Hopefully we can find Lieutenant Thrace before she is taken off the ship."_

"_Dad we have to find her, I can't lose her again."_

"_Lee we will find our girl and bring her home."_

"_Helo I want you to take charge of the situation, Lee is to emotionally involved, I know Kara is your friend but I want you to stay focused on the job at hand."_

"_Yes sir."_

When Helo entered the brig he was confronted with Lee sitting on a cot bed and a dozen marines standing over the bodies of their fallen comrades. Lee looked up as Karl entered the brig, he knew his father would put Helo in charge, he knew he was to close to the situation so he wasn't going to argue, all he wanted was Kara back safe and sound. Karl ordered the marines to split up into teams of 2 to search designated areas of the ship. Lee and Karl would team up and search the aft section of the ship.

BSGBSGBSG

The Chief told Sam that his would have to wait until after the battle was complete and all the vipers and raptor were accounted for. Sam very swiftly walked to end of the hanger bay so the Chief and his deck gang can get ready for incoming birds. Sam had decided to go and see the Admiral alone; he couldn't risk Kara being captured and if that meant that he had to out himself as one of the final 5 Cylons then so be it. He left the hanger bay and headed towards the CIC, the next minute he could hear the sound of heavy boots, he felt a sudden rush of wind as a dozen marines ran past him. Sam instantly knew something was wrong so he swung around to follow them. He got to the brig and saw the bodies of the 2 marines and Lee sitting on the cot bed, he knew that Kara was in the brig for assaulting Dee, but he couldn't see her, Lee on the other hand looked like someone had just shot his dog, it was then Sam realised that the Cylons had carried out their plan they had Kara. Before he could say anything Helo turned up and started to organise the marines into search teams and was about to send them to designated areas of the ship. Sam decided it was now or never

BSGBSGBSG

Before Karl could send the marines away Sam stepped forward he announced that he might know where Kara is. Karl and Lee both looked up, Karl told the marines to hold positions.

"_Okay Sam tell us, where do you think Kara is?"_

"_I know that this is going to sound crazy but, I had a dream and in it Boomer was on the Galactica she was impersonating Athena. I my dream she had a Cylon transmitter and a fibre optic cable hidden in a compartment on E-Deck, in her transmission she stated that her mission would soon be complete maybe you can download some information as to where they might have taken her from the device. I didn't believe it until I went to where she had hidden the transmitter, it was real and she was defiantly Boomer, I am sorry Karl I don't know what they did to Athena."_

"_Frak Sam why didn't you say something earlier, if Kara dies I am going to hunt you down do you hear me."_

"_Lee calm down this is not helping the situation."_

"_Lee I am not joking I can actually take you to where it is. Don't ask me to explain how I know cause I cant,"_

"Fine marines fallout to your assigned positions, Lee you Sam and I will head to where this device is located, but first I want to give the Admiral a sitrep."

Karl moved to the wall and picked up the phone and advised the Admiral of the new information, Karl was instructed to let Sam take them to where Boomer had hidden the device and then he was to be placed into custody.

E-Deck was still under repairs so the corridor was badly lit; Sam had a little bit of trouble locating the right door. Lee and Karl were both sceptical but they pushed on any bit of information was valuable even the leads that might not go anywhere. Sam stopped at the door and opened it. He stepped inside the room and Lee and Karl followed, Sam went to the back of the room and put his hands on a panel and slide it open, he then proceeded to pull out a fibre optic cable and a Cylon Transmitter. Lee stepped forward to inspect the device it was defiantly Cylon made, part of Sam's story had checked out now all they had to do was find out what information was stored on the device. They made there way out of the room to a waiting marine guard. Sam was told to go with them to which he did, he knew it was a big ask for them to believe him and not ask why.

Lee and Karl practically ran back to the CIC with the Cylon transmitter, they needed to find out what information was on it. Lee entered the CIC and placed the device on the planning table the Admiral picked it up and inspected it, there was no way he or anybody else is going to be able to access it, he needed a Cylon. The Admiral then picked up the phone to Colonial One and advised Laura of the situation, she asked for a shuttle to Galactica immediately. Caprica 6 sat in a holding cell on the Galactica she has been confined in there for what seems like an eternity, every day the threat of being thrown out of the airlock hangs over her head, the last thing she wanted to do was download to a Cylon basestar, she had betrayed her brothers and sisters, she knew that she would be boxed for what she did so dying wasn't an option, she believed in the gods with every fibre of her being and the killing of Hera was against the gods. 6 could see the door to her holding cell being opened and the President of the 12 Colonies stepping through. Between Laura and Bill they decided that if their version of the Sharon Cylon were a fake then they would have to rely on another source in Caprica 6.

Laura Roslin stepped into the holding cell followed by marine guards, 6 was sitting on the bed in the centre of the room when Laura walked in, panic started to grip her maybe today was the day this would all end, but Laura didn't want to airlock her she wanted her help instead.

"Hello 6"

"Madame President."

"We need you help, and in return we will not throw you out the nearest airlock."

" Well that certainly is incentive isn't it. Why do you need my help?"

"Alright I will level with, it seems one of your brethren has infiltrated the Galactica and has taken Kara Thrace hostage. What I need from you is to decode a Cylon transmitter that has been recovered."

"Who kidnapped Starbuck?"

"Reports are it was the original Sharon Valleri (Boomer), we are hoping that her identity can be confirmed when the device is decoded."

"Madame President I will decode the device but first there is something you should be aware of. If you were to kill me I would download to a Basestar and then I would be boxed meaning my consciousness would be stored a file so I would be in effect dead forever, I don't want that so I will do what you ask of me, but before I decode that device I would like to ask you a question. How is it that you have the ability to accept Athena even though she is a Cylon, what makes her so different to me.

"Okay 6, Athena has proven herself over and over again where you have done nothing to make us trust you."

"I saved the life of Hera that is the reason why I am here. I sacrificed my home because I believe in the gods and the prophecy regarding the chosen one. I want our races to have peace and I believe Hera is a part of it; I couldn't let her die at the hands of Boomer.

"6 it will go along way to getting us to trust you like we do Athena if you helps us decoding the Cylon Transmitter."

"I can't do it here, I have to be hooked up to a computer to do it."

"Alright I will make arrangements for you to be taken to the CIC and you can do it there, but don't attempt to cross us or I will personally see to it that you are thrown out the nearest airlock."

"Thank you Madame President I await your return."

Laura Roslin left Caprica 6's cell and headed straight for the CIC to make arrangement s for the transfer to take place. The Admiral was standing by the planning table when she entered the room. She told them of her arrangement with the 6 model and where the transfer was going to take place. Adama ordered Helo and Lee to head down to the brig and supervise the prisoner transfer, meanwhile Gaeta was instructed to set up a computer terminal with very limited access.

The marines came in the door with Caprica 6 shackled in a head collar and wrist restraints as well as leg chains there was no way she was going to be able to free herself. She was positioned near an empty terminal and she was completely unrestrained, the marines stood close by so there was no way she could escape.

6 proceeded to pick up the device and activate it with some sort of Cylon computer code; the next minute Sharon voice could be herd around the CIC. It was clear from her messages that Boomer was the one responsible for kidnapping Kara and she had help in the Captain of the Claxon Traveller and another Cylon model by the name of Doral. It all started to make sense, the explosion and the Cylon attacks on the Galactica, they were all diversions to get Boomer and Doral aboard the Claxon Traveller. The Admiral and Lee planned a take down op and a rescue op combined, their aim was to get Kara back and take Boomer and Doral and the Captain of the Claxon Traveller into custody.

TBC


End file.
